


Bebe Angel

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Bebe Angel [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Babies, Cute, Humor, Other, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A baby girl who go on surreal misadventures with her friends.
Series: Bebe Angel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540579





	1. Chapter 1

Music box version of Brahm's Lullaby playing

Fulanita was crawling

Fulanita babbled as she waved her hand.

But a ghostly blue butterfly landed on Fulanita's nose.

Fulanita sneezes causing the ghostly blue butterflies to flew

Fulanita squealed

Ghostly blue butterflies transition

"Every time they tried to escape babysitting Fulanita bad things happen"

The teenagers screamed as a zombie rises from his grave.

A teenage boy screamed as bats came out of a public bathroom.

A teenage girl screamed as she saws a creepy ghost girl in the mirror.

Thunder crashing

"Bebe Angel new series coming soon to Nick"

Fulanita babbled


	2. Intro

Nickelodeon Presents

Fulanita cooed as her mother holds her.

She puts Fulanita in her crib.

But Fulanita crawled out of her crib.

Fulanita crawled to a black cat

A black cat yowled as her tail frizzed out in fear.

A black cat runs and Fulanita followed her.

Fulanita giggles

The teenagers run in terror as they followed Fulanita and a black cat.

Suddenly a ghostly blue butterfly landed on Fulanita's nose.

Fulanita sneezes which cause the ghostly blue butterflies to flew.

The teenagers screamed and a black cat yowled

Nickelodeon Bebe Angel

Back in her room, Fulanita yawned and fell asleep.


	3. Sneak Peek

Catch a sneak peek of Bebe Angel

Fulanita giggles

"Now whatever you do don't read your mother's journal"

Fulanita let out a cute gasp.

Fulanita put a journal on her bed and opened it.

Fulanita chanted

She hears a thunder crash

Fulanita squealed as a skeletal arm rises from the floor.

Bebe Angel new series coming in 2020 in Nick

Fulanita babbled as she chased a mailman.


	4. End Credits

Fulanita was crawling until cute yet macabre creatures began to follow her

Fulanita crawled to Maggie, Ramon and Churro. 

Iza hold Fulanita as a ghostly blue butterfly landed on Fulanita's nose.

Fulanita sneezes and the ghostly blue butterflies flew to the sky.

Fulanita Productions

Nickelodeon


	5. Staring Contest

The grim reaper and Fulanita were staring at each other as western music played.

A whip sound effect is heard

Fulanita laughed

"All right bath time"

The Grim Reaper's jaw dropped

Fulanita giggles

The Grim Reaper's pupils turned red.

Nickelodeon


	6. Voice Actors

Grey Griffin- Fulanita

Rico Rodriguez- Churro

Manuel Martinez- Ramon

Tara Strong- Maggie

Nike Futterman- Fulanita's mom

Eric Bauza- Fulanita's dad


	7. Cover a puddle

A skeleton and a woman were walking until they saws a mud puddle.

A skeleton sees a couple.

A man takes off his coat and puts it over a mud puddle.

A Scottish man was walking as he was humming but a skeleton puts him over a mud puddle.

A skeleton and a woman walk on a Scottish man.

"She busted my bagpipes!"

Bebe Angel on Nick

Fulanita giggles


	8. Don't wake Fulanita up

Fulanita was sleeping as a creepy music box version of Brahms Lullaby played.

Suddnely a white butterfly landed on Fulanita's nose.

Ramon, Maggie and Churro said "Uh-oh?"

Fulanita sneezes and the ghostly blue butterflies flew past Ramon, Maggie and Churro.

Ramon and Maggie screamed

Churro said "Bendita Fulanita"

Bebe Angel on Nick

Fulanita giggles


	9. Arroz con leche

Fulanita was crying

Ramon, Maggie and Churro covered their ears.

Maggie said "Hi Fulanita this will calm you down"

Maggie cleared her throat and began to sing ~Arroz con leche me quiero casar~

Fulanita stopped crying.

~Con un mexicano que sepa cantar~

Fulanita yawned

~El hijo del rey me manda un papel~

Ramon and Churro joined in ~Me manda decir aur me case con el con Este si con Este no con Este mero me caso yo~

Fulanita fell asleep

Bebe Angel on Nick

Fulanita giggles


	10. Not gonna change you

Fulanita walked down the stairs.

Fulanita babbled

Maggie said "I'm not gonna change you go ask someone else"

Fulanita babbled angrily

Maggie screamed

Fulanita throws her diaper at Maggie.


	11. Episodes

1\. Fulanita Butterfly Foes- Fulanita accidentally unleash a ghostly butterfly thanks to Ramon.

2\. Party with Iza- Fulanita, Ramon, Maggie and Churro are invited to Iza's party.

3\. Cheer up Maggie- Fulanita tries to cheer Maggie up.

4\. Fulanita's Pet- Fulanita, Churro and Maggie adopt a ghost dog much to Ramon's dismay.

5\. The Cursed Pacifier- Maggie, Ramon and Churro get Fulanita a new pacifier.

6\. Tutor Ramon- Ramon needs a tutor to help him pass his gym class.


	12. Maggie brought a fruit

Fulanita giggles

Maggie said "Hey Fulanita look what I got fruits!"

Ramon and Churro cheered

Suddenly a teenage girl walked to them.

"Hooray! This calls for a song"

Ramon and Churro gulped

She cleared her throat and began to sing ~The fruit Maggie got brought joy to the-"

But Maggie puts a pear in a teenage girl's mouth.

Fulanita squealed


End file.
